This new application claims the priority benefit of Taiwan patent application number 099203716, filed on Mar. 2, 2010.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless control technology and more particularly, to a wireless driver system, which comprises a driver and a mobile power supply module controllable to transmit an electrical energy and a control signal to the driver to drive the driver at a distance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many mechanical, electrical or electronic equipment, a driving mechanism is used and switchable between two opposing positions to achieve different effects. For example, by means of reciprocating or moving the driving mechanism, the system or electronic equipment is driven to keep working or to pause. Further, the driving mechanism of, for example, a door lock can be controlled by a key or switch button to switch between a locking position and an unlocking position. However, it is inconvenient to frequently open or close the lock of the gate of an apartment or public building where people go in and out frequently. Further, the latch of the door lock of the gate of an apartment or public building may be electrically driven by a motor subject to the control of a control button. However, in case of power failure, the control button becomes not operable. Therefore, the use of an electrically controlled door lock has the following drawbacks:
1. The control button of an electrically controlled door lock may be provided at a remote plate or inside a house. It is inconvenient to approach to the control button. Further, in case of a contact error or electrical line failure, the door lock becomes inoperable.
2. In case of power failure, the control button become not operable, and the user must use a key or directly operate the manual switch to open the door lock.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a measure that eliminates the problem of the aforesaid complicated driving mechanism or door lock operation method and the non-operable problem of the aforesaid conventional driving mechanism or door lock upon a power failure.